Ace is alive, I know it!
by Themanlygamer
Summary: What if instead of dying on the battlefield, Ace was saved in the last second by a very smart man?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own one piece or rick and morty.**

Blood was all over the two brothers sitting in the middle of the war. Ace was telling Luffy his final words he had unconsciously prepared since he was a child, tears nearly about to pour out. Luffy was in shock, only able to absorb the information given to him by his brother. Ace had finally come to peace with his place in this world. As Ace started to fall to the ground, a green portal appeared right beneath him. He basically flew right in it, and the portal disappeared as fast as it came.

"Ace?"

 **With Ace in a garage...**

Ace landed on the ground with a solid slapping sound on concrete. He felt a needle hit his shoulder, and he suddenly felt better (well, enough to not die). He opened his eyes, vision extremely blurry. He could tell through the fog that he was looking at some feet. He looked up and saw and old man with spiky blue tinted white hair and lab coat. With him was a kid who appeared to be around 15 with a yellow shirt and brown hair.

"You have to help me M ***belch*** orty. you're the reason why he's here. If you didn't watch that stupid show than he wouldn't be here!" the old man shouted at the kid.

"Hey, it's not stupid! I bet y-y-y-yo-you would like it too if you just tried it! Besides, you helped him without even asking me!" Morty spat out, getting really mad at Rick.

"I only helped out this guy so that you would stop crying, Morty. Now we can go on adventures without you in a state of sadness. And besides, what makes you think I'd like a show about pirates who act nothing like you'd expect? It sounds idiotic and lame." Rick said.

Morty was about to furiously retort when Ace started to get up, but fell back down due to the pain in his chest. Rick dropped to his knee to try and help, and Morty was watching anxiously.

"Are ya done, Morty? Come on." Rick glared at Morty before dropping it.

"Anyway, here. Get up." Rick glanced back down at Ace on the ground, reaching his arm down to Ace so he can grab it.

"Where are we? Am I dead? Who-" Ace started to rattle off his mouth, but Rick stopped him.

"Gah, shut the F- ***belch*** shut up or I'll throw you back into the war. Geez." Rick stated rubbing his eyes.

"My name i* **belch*** s Rick Sanchez from dimension B-DELTA-124, and this is my Morty. We are in my garage, which is known for containing vehicles kno* **belch*** wn as cars. You are clearly not dead. Anything else? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. Now, get in the back of the ship so we can drive you to the best hospital in the galaxy."

Ace glanced at his hand for a second, than back to rick, "How am I alive?"

"I gave you a drug that I concocted that puts any pain and damage to your body at ease for an hour. If we don't get you healed by then, you'll die. Or we could use another. Now, get in." Rick was starting to get irritated.

"But… why would you do this for me? No-one wanted me except gramps and Luffy. Why…" Ace started to rub his arm on his eyes to wipe away his tears. "Everyone knows now that I'm the son of the world's most despised…"

"First off," Rick started, "I wouldn't've saved you if it weren't for my grandson here, so you can kiss his ass or whatever you second-hand pirates do. Second, You aren't your father or your mother, or whatever the problem you think there is. Last, we aren't even in the same dumb universe as the one you're used to. Now I swear to god get in the- fuck it." rick shot his portal gun behind Ace and shoved him into the created portal, Rick following.

"Guess I really don't have anything to say at the moment, huh?" Morty said in a joking yet awkward voice, Jumping in behind Rick.

 _ **A few weeks later**_

Ace walked out of his room and into the waiting room where Rick and Morty **(ahh I said it LOL)** are waiting.

"Well, I guess this is it," Ace started, stretching his body. "Now if you will, can you please make one of those green circle things so I can get back home?"

"Sure. But, since you said you were only friends with a few people, Im guessing you won't be really just be accepted back to your world after everything that happened. Furthermore, Im guessing everyone thinks you're dead due to the condition you were in before I saved you. So, I made a device which will basically tell me when and if you want me to pick you up to bring you back to my place." Rick finished, giving him a handle bar looking device. "Just flip the cap open and press the button. It may not be immediate when/if you press the button because of the possibility of me and Morty being on an adventure."

Ace stood still for a second, staring at the device in his hand. Rick raised his arm and shot a portal. Ace looked around the waiting room and saw a coat rack in the corner. Ace ran over, grabbed a large coat similiar to the one he wore to alabasta and drum island, and jumped into the portal.

He glanced all around his surroundings and saw himself in an alleyway behind what he believed to be was a bar. Ace fortunately had the coat on, or else he would've been exposed easily to anyone who saw him. He walked out of the alley. The street was bustling with people going up and down. He walked into the bar he was standing behind. All the people stared at him for a second before going back to their conversations. He walked to a stool up by the counter and sat.

"What'll it be, friend?" the bartender asked.

The man on the stool laughed to himself at the remark before saying, "A bit of sake and information."

"Information on what?" the bartender was looking at the man with a questioning glance.

"The war on marineford and what happened after a certain point in it." Ace ignored the laughing until he stopped. "everybody and their mother know exactly what happened! How do you not?"

"I was watching it from home but my transponder snail basically stopped working right when Ace died." Ace spouted out, improvising a nice cover story as he went along with it.

"I hate newspapers. Damn seagulls always stealing my money. So, can you provide the information?"

"sure, for beli's. Gimme, let's say, 50k beli's for both the drink and info."

"only if you give me every detail," Ace replied.

"deal."

 _ **2 hours later**_

Ace was kicked out of the bar for scaring the bartender into thinking that he died on his table due to his sleeping habit. As usual. He did learn about Whitebeard's death (which infuriated him, but, I'm not gonna cover that in this fic), Teach stealing his pops' devil fruit, Luffy not only surviving marineford but his brief attack on it again, Shanks stopping the war, everything.

Now while he did learn about everything on marineford, he wanted to do some destructive things before he left. After all, It seemed rick was actually right in that the world can't really accept him now that everyone either hated him, thought he was dead or a combination of the two.

Ace snapped his fingers, and a spark of fire did indeed start from his finger. He raised his fist, covered in fire and launched it down toward the building.

 **That marks the end of chapter 1. Now I do have some things I want to clarify.**

 **I really don't want the character's to be out of character. If they are I do apologize.**

 **The '2 weeks later' thing was something I added in last second. I do realize I said the serum only lasts an hour before he'd die but I wanted time to pass since the war.**

 **We're gonna have some parts in future chapters where it's basically Luffy trying to find any possible proof that Ace is alive because the body wasn't found, hence the title of this fanfic.**

 **I really wanted this to be longer, but i need to know if you guys actually enjoy this first.**

 **Remember to Review. If you have any suggestions or criticisms let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own either of the shows in this story.**

 **Sorry if this gets meta. Or if there's noticable plot holes in here.**

On the edge of the island where he could see the vast ocean sat Monkey D. Luffy. This was the early hour he has started to wake up in order to think about recent events that has happened to him. Ever since he started his training with Rayleigh, he rarely had time for thinking like he is.

And there was so much to think about.

But what really has had his attention was the last thing he remembered before he passed out. Although everything Ace has had happen to him, if his memory serves correct, there is no way he is alive. He was punched through the gut by Akainu, which ended up being so bad that the doctors said there was just no way to save him.

But he still feels as though something about it seems wrong. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to anything besides fighting, but the weird green thing that sucked him up and disappeared… nobody even mentions it either. Everyone just assumes he's dead due to the damage he received. Nobody even mentions the lack of his body! And now he recently read some reports about some towns in neighboring islands getting destroyed by some mad arsonist sounded fishy to him. But, to him it seems like a huge stretch.

"LUFFY! Get over here! You know that I don't need to look for you to find you!" Rayleigh shouted in Luffy's general direction.

"Coming!"

 _ **With Ace**_

Ace took the final sip of his drink. He has gotten used to the fact that everyone didn't know he existed. All the marines that had tried to apprehend him were now either dead or unconscious. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. He popped open the see through plastic at the top. He stood there for a second.

He didn't know if he should say goodbye to the few he loved or just simply leave. It took him around a minute to choose that the latter was the better decision in his mind. He didn't want to complicate things. He flipped the switch.

Around 30 seconds later a hand from behind pulled him into something he was somewhat familiar with.

"Aww shit dog! He came!" Rick shouted rather gleefully.

"I thought you didn't care for pirates or Ace?" Morty said from behind Rick.

"Way to ruin the m ***belch*** oment, Morty. Anyway, Morty, why don't you show Ace around, since this is where he'll be living from now on."

"Alright!" Morty replied.

"y-y-y-you aren't gonna, like, complain? Say it's a bad Idea?" Rick asked in a semi-confused voice.

"N-nah, Rick. I know a lot about this guy, Rick. I can trust him." Morty attempted to slap Ace on the back lightly, but passed right through like Ace was a ghost.

"Holy shit Morty! What did he just do?" Rick lifted his gun and pointed it at Ace. Morty jumped right in between the two.

"Geez, Rick! It's a power he has!"

"Power? What power?"

"It's an ability he got from eating a devil fruit! You gain an incredible ability in exchange for your ability to swim."

"Oh," Rick put his gun away.

"And how do you know so much about me?" Ace was starting to feel creeped out.

"Oh don't- don't even trip. You're kinda famous!"

"yah, to anybody who watches your stupid show, Morty," Rick said, taking a swig from his flask.

"Oh, ok…" Ace said, trying to stop the conversation before it went any further.

"So, Morty, you gonna give Ace that tour, or…?" Rick was starting to get impatient.

"Oh yea."

"well, I'ma be here in the garage for like, an hour."

Morty nodded. He opened the door and went through all of the rooms to Ace as expected. Beth, Jerry, and Summer weren't home.

"So, where do you want to sleep?"

"I don't care. Anywhere, really."

"Alright. I guess you can sleep on the couch."

A key could be heard jingling from the front door, and then the door handle shaking.

"Morty? Rick? Are you guys home?" Summer was heard shouting from the other room.

"Yup. And, we got a guest that's gonna be staying with us for a while."

"What," Summer started to laugh, "Is it gonna be one of your stupid friends from homeless schoo-," she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ace. This was the hottest boy Summer's ever seen. "Oh, why hello there. My name's Summer." she curtseyed over to him. "Welcome to our home."

"Uhh, hi."

"God, Summer, I can feel your fucking thirst! You should at least know about him, let alone know what his name is." Morty was comically shouting at her.

Summer turned back to Ace, effectively ignoring Morty. "And your name is…?"

"Ace. Portgas D. Ace."

"wait, so is your first name Ace or is it your last name?" Summer was practically on top of him at this point.

"First."

"Oh my god, that's so hot."

"Jesus, Summer! Ace is from a place where- y'know what? nevermind. You should talk to Ace about it if he wants to." Morty stopped himself before he nearly went over something he himself shouldn't.

Summer crossed her arms from what appeared to be frustration before continuing, "whatever. So what were you guys talking about before I walked in?"

"We were talking about where I was gonna sleep. Morty suggested the couch-" the fire boy was interrupted by the orange head. "You can sleep in my room!" She jumped up from glee.

Before Morty tried to find some way to have Summer not sleep with Ace right after they met, Rick came bumbling out of the garage. He took out a needle. "Ace, I'm gonna need you to let me get some of your blood." Ace took off his trench coat and stuck out his arm, allowing Rick to take a small amount of blood. Summer swooned at the sight of this man and his shirtless body. Nobody at school that she has seen even compared to this man in terms of how hot (literally lol) he was.

Rick glanced between the two and started, "Get a room you two, geez. Anyway, Ace, I-I-I-I'ma do you a real solid, Ace. It's gonna be a surprise for now. I was gonna ask you for blood earlier but forgot about it. See you in about 1 or 2 minutes."

"Yeah," Summer started, "I'm gonna have to see you guys later." both Rick and Summer walked away, Summer to her room and Rick to the garage.

Morty sat on his couch. "So, Ace. You wanna watch the show I know you from?" Ace walked over to the other side of the couch and sat. "Sure."

The yellow shirted boy sat up, excited. "The show is all about your brother." Ace raised an eyebrow. "why would there be a show on him? He died years ago." Morty put his hand on Ace's shoulder. "I'm talking about Luffy. Also, In the show, a couple years after you died it was revealed that he was alive."

Ace stood up. "Don't you lie to me about something like that." his arm started to grow from fire. "It's true! I can show you right now!" Morty whipped out his laptop from the crack of the couch. He googled 'Sabo dressrosa arc' and clicked on images to show Ace. He stood still, tears in his eyes. "He survived the fire on the boat."

before Ace could interrogate him further, Rick rushed out of the garage and injected Ace with a serum. "Now you won't be affected by water like you used to. You're welc- Oh, I seem to have walked into something personal. I'll just talk to you two later."

"Hey, Rick?" Morty called to Rick, causing Rick to stop before he could leave.

"yeah?" Rick asked in turn to Morty's call.

"So um… Ace's brother later on in the show is supposed to get his devil fruit around 2 years after he 'dies'," Morty put air quotes up as he said it, "so, can you do something about that?"

"Yea sure, you can just give me the details later." He backtracked into the garage. Ace sat down, tears slowly coming down his eyes. "He's… alive… Hey wait, how do you know what's gonna happen in the future?" Morty shrugged.

"I guess this is just a dimension where I can view the things from your home world. Or Rick might have something to do with it."

the revelation was stopped by Jerry and Beth walking in. "Oh, Morty, you brought a friend!" they walked over. The two guys glanced at each other, then at Morty's parents. Rick nearly kicked the door down from the garage, standing between the two groups. "He's not so much a friend of Morty's as he is a survivor of a terrible war. He needs a place to live." Rick gestured to the house, the parents getting what he was implying. "No. Absolutely not." Jerry stomped his foot down as emphasis to show that his pathetic 'manhood' was the most dominant of this house. Summer nearly flew down the stairs, and walked over to the side of the group to listen in.

"Wow Jerry, not cool. He's a pirate from a world full of pirates who either thinks he's dead or wished he was dead. Besides, he's not going anywhere unless you can convince Summer that he's not worth the effort to keep around." Jerry turned to Summer, who in response just said, "that is the most impossible task you could have given him, grandpa Rick. That's like asking a mouse to create a universe." she folded her arms.

"But he's a pirate…" Jerry stretched for the last hope of winning the argument.

"Pirates are the norm there, dad. Besides, not all pirates are like the stereotypical ones you usually think of in books" Morty interrupted.

Jerry slouched, and gave in.

They ate dinner and went to bed. Ace surprisingly didn't fall asleep during dinner, and Summer again insisted that he sleep in her room. He said sure and that he didn't care. They all went to their respective beds and went to sleep. All except one…

 **And that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. I don't really have any notes right now. F &F if you want more!**


End file.
